A dioxazine type pigment (C. I. Pigment Violet 23) has been conventionally known as a typical violet pigment. The dioxazine pigment has a vivid violet hue, but there is a problem in that the pigment has poor solvent resistance (for example, please refer to Non-patent document 1). Furthermore, when it is used in a paint as a violet pigment, there are problems in that the paint has high thixotropy and poor storage stability.
Non-patent document 1: H. Gaertner, J. Oil & Color Chemists Assoc. 46, 13 (1963)